Beautiful
by Beef Stew of Love
Summary: Nightcrawler/ OC (my char)


Title: Beautiful  
  
Author: Daughter of Night  
  
Summary: Short fluff. No slash. Two young mutants are kissing on the beach.  
  
Rating: No lewd language. There are some sexual ideas, but nothing graphic; too graphic, anyways. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Nightcrawler A.K.A. Kurt Wagner, but in this fic instead of an illusion, he can actually make his skin look like a normal human's.  
  
~  
  
The young couple walked slowly along the beach, hand in hand, throwing small seashells into the surf. The man stopped, pulling his date to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her lips as her arms came up around his neck. She laughed lightly and leaned into him.  
  
He brought a hand up to her face. "You are beautiful, Leibchen," he murmured softly against her lips. She stepped back from him and smiled. Taking his hand in hers, she began to run, pulling him behind her. A small ways down the beach they came to a small cabin, which she pulled him into.  
  
Once inside, he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her roughly. She moaned from pleasure and surprise, but became a shadow nonetheless, and moved across the room. He fell into the wall through where she had been, then looked up and grinned. He turned around and walked to the middle of the room, waiting for her to reappear.  
  
She did so, behind him. She grabbed his arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders, and pulled him backward into her. She kissed him, and he placed his hands over hers. She lowered him to the ground, not breaking the kiss until she was sitting on the ground, leaning over him. Then, she became a shadow once again. He jumped up, breathing heavily but keeping control of himself.  
  
She rematerialized in front of him, and kissed him again, hooking her fingers over the front of his pants. She moved her hands around his waist, following his pants line, to his back, and then up under his shirt. He shuddered and his skin began to change. The pale peach color began to melt away and his true blue tones shone through. He sensed this, and broke the kiss suddenly.  
  
He looked down at his hands and took a step back. He transported himself away from her, to the door and was about to leave when she appeared in front of him.  
  
"Please, don't go," she said, pleading and taking his hand.  
  
He looked away. "Don't look at me."  
  
"Why?" She asked as he tore his hand away from her. She moved her head, trying to get him to look at her.  
  
"Why must you ridicule me?"  
  
She stood up straight, indignantly. "Why would you think that?" She frowned.  
  
"I am a monster," he said.  
  
"No. You're not." She took his hand again.  
  
"Am I not? Look at me!"  
  
"I am," she said, moving her hand to his face, and turning his head to look at her. "You're beautiful."  
  
He looked at her in surprise. She was staring at him, uncertainly. He put one of his hands over hers on his cheek, and the other on her cheek. She stepped up to him, and he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
He disappeared then, and she stumbled forward, shocked. He reappeared behind her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, immobilizing her arms, he pulled her back into him, and kissed her. After a moment she relaxed, and let a soft moan escape her lips.  
  
He broke away and looked down at her. She smiled up at him. "You are not disgusted by me?" He asked her, slightly confused.  
  
"No," she said, and turned to shadow.  
  
He walked around the small room, waiting for her to reappear, the smallest hint of a smile playing at his lips. When she rematerialized, she was right in front of him, and she knocked him to the ground, him grabbing her wrists and pulling her with him. She leaned down to kiss him but he put his hand up, stopping her. Running his fingers lightly over her lips, he whispered, "Liebchen. I love you."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but did not know what to say. He saved her though, with a kiss. His fingers moved to play at the small of her back, and she shivered and gasped. His hands were so cold!  
  
"Are you alright my pet?" He asked her, moving his hands from her skin.  
  
"What? Yes, no. I - I'm great. You're great." She kissed him, now pushing her hands along his skin up his chest. He returned the kiss and his hands, running them up her spine. She shivered, pushing herself closer to him. 


End file.
